


Am I Wrong?

by caplanbuckybarnes



Category: The Bronze (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 03:35:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14803613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caplanbuckybarnes/pseuds/caplanbuckybarnes
Summary: Despite Hope being an excellent intimating companion, lance longs for you to be back at his side.





	Am I Wrong?

Lance glared at the bloodied body laying on his floor. “Hope! Get this pathetic piece of shit out of my goddamn sight.”

Hope rolled her eyes and walked over to him before picking up the dead man’s feet and dragging him out of the office. Once the body was laid out in the back alley, Hoe returned. “What the fuck did that poor sucker do?”

“He was late on a payment.” Lance answered as he leaned over his desk with a scowl. “We’re down a thousand dollars from last month. Know anything about that?”

“Well, considering you keep killing these fuckers, it’s a wonder.” She rolled her eyes as she waled further into the room. 

Lance glared at her as she swiped the paper off the desk and sat in front of him. “I say we hire Y/n to do our dirty work for us. I get it, Lance. You enjoy manhandling these cunts just as much as the next guy. But maybe, just maybe, you need to lay off for a little while.”

“Y/N is out of the town.” He scowled.

“You’re wrong.” She sung as she pulled a lollipop out of her pocket and tore off the wrapper before putting it into her mouth with a smug grin. “She came back at the beginning of the week She hasn’t stopped by?”

“Why would she?” Lance glowered. “I told her to get out of my sight a long time ago, remember? Why would she bother telling me of her return?”

“She still cares, Tucker.” Hope rolled her eyes.

“Yeah? Well I don’t.”

Hope rolled her eyes. “Quit the self pity party, alright? Just fucking call her. I’m sure she’d be fucking excited to hear from you again. When I went to pick her up from the airport, she wouldn’t shut up about you.”

“You’re lying.”

Hope rolled her eyes. “I’ll get her to come by, okay? Besides, you need to get laid anyway. You’re too tense in the shoulders again.”

“She’s not-!”

“Lalala, I can’t hear you!” Hope stuck her fingers in her ears as she hopped off the desk and strolled through the doors.

Lance glowered after her, scowl laced formally on his face as thoughts of you and the last fight the two of you had together before Lance had told you to leave and get out of his sight. It’s true, he missed you. But he was becoming distracted from his work. You were constantly on his mind, leaving your mark wherever you’d see fit at the time. He fell hard for you, when he never meant for it to occur.

He took his phone from his desk drawer and thumbed through his contacts until he came across your name. His finger hovered over the green button besides your name fora long moment before he took a deep breath and pressed the button down and placed the phone to his ear. Part of him hoped you would ignore his call, the other part prayed that you would be happy to hear from him again. It’s been months after all.

“Lance?” your voice came through the phone and the man couldn’t stop the relived smile as it spread across his normally stoic features.

“Y/N.” he breathed out. “How have you been?”

“I guess the cat’s out of the bag, huh?” you scoffed lightly. “Hope finally told you I was around again?”

“Yeah,” he chucked lightly as he roughly pushed a hand through his hair. “Listen, I wanted to ask you if you’d want to come by again? I’ve got positions available and I’d love to have you around again.”

“I can’t, Lance.” you swallowed hard. “I can’t put myself through that abuse again.”

“I’ve changed, Y/N.” He nibbled his bottom lip. “It’ll be different this time, just come by for lunch or something, huh?”

“Why? So you can criticize me for actually leaving and bettering myself? Lance, I can’t do that to myself. It took me a long time to gather the courage to leave you. I love you still, but I can’t bring myself to be with you again.”

“You were the best thing I’ve ever had.”

“As a sexual partner? Or a business partner?” you spat. “Did you only call me to hurt me again?”

“No.” He denied. “I called because I’d wanted to see you again, maybe for lunch, nothing more, nothing less. Something casual and cheap. Hope can join us if that would make you more comfortable.” He shifted in his chair.

“Fine.” you grumbled. “No fucking funny business, Tucker.”

“Just lunch.” He promised.

——–

Hours later, Lance stood tall in front of his mirror, fiddling with a tie with shaking hands. He swore to himself and threw the tie down after his failed attempts to tie it around his neck.

“Is the famous asshole actually nervous?” Hope chuckled as she popped her head inside of the room. “What’s there to be nervous about?”

“I’m not sure.” he dropped his shoulders, allowing his best friend to walk over and fix the tie for him. “It’s been a few months, Hope.”

“You’ll do fine.” she reassured him, patting him on the cheek.

——-

“I still can’t believe Hope bailed.” you scowled, sitting in the chair as Lance pulled it out for you.

“I don’t think she was ever planning to join us, Y/N.” He smiled tightly.

“So what are you planning, Lance?” You asked, sitting back in the chair and crossing your arms.

“Nothing.” He shook his head as a waiter came to place two glasses of water on the table. “I just wanted to see you, that’s all.”

“And to convince me to lower my standards and crawl back to your abusive arms, right?” You raised a brow as you pursed your lips together.

“You were our best intimidation” He appraised. “Even Hope can’t compare to you.”

“Say I agree to this,” you glared at the glass of water wanting nothing more than to throw it in his face. “Then what? You’re just going to slowly inch your way back into my heart and then crush me again? You’re going to use me  as bait for your fucking enjoyment?”

“You’re just going to intimidate people, that’s it. Nothing more is expected.”

“Whatever.” You found yourself agreeing as the food finally arrived. It was mediocre, but that’s exactly what he promised with this meeting. “If you fuck up, or advance on me, I’m out, Lance, no questions asked.”

“Of course,” He hid a smile behind his glass of water as he brought it to his lips.


End file.
